Bella's Midnight Breed
by felicia2235
Summary: Bella/Tegan. Bella is really a breedmate living in Boston 3 years after the Cullen's left her. She saves Tegan one night and he drinks from her. When he see's she's a breedmate his life takes a drastic turn now he has one half of a mating bond by mistake with a breedmate. Cherished women to there kind. Read how they find the love to complete there damaged lives. mature content.


_Started reading the Midnight Breed series again and I remembered why I loved the first 5 books of this series. It's a really good adult vampire romance series so I wanted to try a crossover. Twilight/Midnight Breed. If you've never read Midnight breed a lot of this may not make since but just too quickly summarize. "Midnight breed is a war against the Breed vampires and the rogues. The Vampires are always only males never females. The only females that can mate with a breed Vampire are the humans born with the creasant moon and star birthmark marking them as a Breedmate. When they mate with a Breed Vampire they share blood and in feeding their mate regularly the females are able to live immortally with their Vampire as long as there Vampire is still living and they can also bear children with them. The Breed Warriors are a group of strong Vampires living together to fight the war against the Rogue Vampires." I'm going to Pair Bella/Tegan. Tegan intrigues me in the series. He's one of the originals like the leader Lucan is but he has a darker past and fights with his bloodlust which is what makes you a rouge, When Bloodlust wins. He's darker than the others, meaner and more volatile and I think Bella could bring happiness to him. What if Bella was a Breedmate even though she doesn't know it. The Cold ones and the breed know of each other but stay away from the other in fear of a war starting. Bella moves to Boston an area run by Breed after Charlie dies and runs across Tegan. She's saves his life and discovers a new world of Vampires that she actually belongs to. Tegan finally finds his mate after years of hating himself when he let his first mate be killed over 600 years ago. He never thought he'd love again and neither did Bella but to his brothers shock this little Breedmate brings peace to their cold brother. In the Midnight breed series most of the breed mates already have a gift. Let's say Bella's shield started to develop once Bella turned 18 and now she's able to somewhat control and use it. A lot of the Midnight breed series story will not happen. I just want to play around with these a little so reading Midnight breed is not necessary but I recommend it as it is a great book series. Mature content. Don't like don't read. I don't own anything._

Tegan growled under his breath as he stood in the back of a crowded club in downtown Boston. He was taking Lucan's patrol tonight since there leader was enjoying his alone time more these days with his Breedmate Gabrielle. So when he ask Tegan to take his shift to celebrate his Mate's birthday Tegan didn't have any real reasons not to, since he didn't have a mate or anything.

But now that he was hear listening to the loud music and smelling the blood pumping heavily through the intoxicated idiots he really wished he hadn't agreed. He had tracked a few rouge vampires to this club and knew they planned to feed.

Now feeding wasn't against the law in their kind but the way the rogues did it and exposed there race in there carelessness and death they left behind. Now that was against the law and since they had begun to hear about a darker plan within the leaders of the rouges the Breed warriors were even more determined to stop them now.

Tegan sneered when a bleach blonde chick gave him the eye from where she sat a few feet away and he sneered and moved at Vampire speed out of her vision. He was not in the mood for any cheap tramps clinging to him tonight.

Moving silent and deadly in the shadows he suddenly got a whiff of an amazing strawberry and floral smell. Something he had never smelt before. Looking for the source he zeroed in on a small, petite brunette sitting alone at the end of the bar looking very out of place. She looked to be just 21 and he could smell she was very innocent in every way and his beast inside purred in delight. It was rare these days to find an adult virgin and one as naturally beautiful as she was even rarer.

She had long brown hair, chocolate eyes and pale skin. He'd never seen such a classic beauty in a long time.

Snarling at his thoughts he wrenched his gaze away from the temptation and scanned the crowd again. He didn't see the 5 rouges anymore and he cursed before heading out the back to try and track them down again. He didn't see the beautiful female getting up as well and leave.

Bella sighed as she walked down the darkened street. It had been 3 years since the Cullen's abandoned her and a lot had happened in that time.

For one she had started to develop a gift. A shield that took a lot of time to figure out and it was still hit a miss with it but she was shocked when it happened. She was facing off with Laurent when it happened. He was just as shocked as she was but then the wolves came in and killed him. Victoria had struck a few months after that and the wolves took her out too. Things went back to boring normal again until Charlie died of a heart attack last year and Bella decided Forks held way to many memories for her now, so she moved. She packed up and drove to Boston where she enrolled in community college and got a park time job at a local bakery. Her life was pretty boring and normal. Just like Edward wanted it but Bella hated it. She wanted something more. She always felt that she belong to something bigger, different. She thought it was to be a Vampire with the Cullen's but then they betrayed her and now she was back to being normal again and it was driving her crazy.

Sighing she turned down the alley that would lead to her very small apartment when she heard yelling and fighting. Too curious for her own good like always she jogged down the alley and turned the corner and gasp in shock. What the hell.

She saw 6 large men fighting. One man taking on the other 5. They all had fangs out and was growling and hissing, moving too fast that she could barely make them out. Vampires but not the kind she was use to. The one that was fighting alone and doing very well as she watched him stab 3 or the 5 and they exploded into nothing. Bella racked her eyes over him. He was tall, very tall maybe 6'6. He had golden skin, he was muscular but not too much and he had long dark hair that fell to his shoulders. Large tattoos that covered most of the skin she could see and he was dressed in all black, wielding twin blades and Bella felt a rush of arousal as she stared at him.

He turned to stab the 4th creature when the last one was sneaking up on him. Not sure what the hell was wrong with her but she ran forward and screamed.

"Behind you." his eyes snapped over to hers and then he turned just in time to take a knife to the gut. She watched as he gasp in shock and hit the pavement clutching his stomach as blood started pouring out.

The last standing man turned to her. Eyes red and face vamped out as he advanced on her. When he flew towards her Bella reached out of survival and her shield slammed into him and flung him back. He stared at her in confusion before turning and fleeing away.

Bella ran over towards the hurt man as she watched him rip out the knife and toss it to the side, groaning.

"Are you ok?" she ask and he just looked up at her for a moment before reaching forward and snatching her wrist in his large, strong hand.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled and Bella gasp as he bit into her arm as carefully as he could and started drinking down her blood. Bella didn't feel the burning pain she thought she would only pure pleasure that had her moaning out loud as she slumped down and braised herself against his broad shoulder.

Tegan only took what he knew he needed. It was hard as hell to stop through. When her blood hit his mouth he moaned out loud. She tasted just as she smelled and he had never tasted anything as filling and satisfying as this girl's blood. This woman that saved his life.

When he felt her shudder against him and pass out he pulled back gasping as he licked her wounds closed and went to release her wrist, but as he did he realized the mistake he had made.

There on her wrist just below the bite of a cold one was the breed mate mark. Breed mates were cherished women with his kind. Queens among the humans to them. They were meant for only the breed and meant to bear children to continue their race and he had disgraced that by starting one half of the bond by mistake. Shit, whether she wanted it or not she was now his and he had no fucking clue what he was going to do.

"Tegan man what is going on?" Lucan ask when Tegan returned from patrol with a beautiful women in his arms who was passed out and Tegan looked frantic as he took her to the infirmary for Tess, Dante's mate to look her over.

All the Warriors were gathered around as Tess looked her over, waiting on their brother to reply. Tegan looked over at his leader Lucan who was standing there with his mate at his side. Gideon and his mate Savannah, Dante was over with Tess. Rio and Dylan were there as was Niko and Renata. Chase or Harvard as they called him was standing in the back eyeing the girl on the bed with lust in his eyes and Tegan hissed at him. "Watch it."

"I fucked up tonight man." Tegan admitted and they all stared at him in shock, it was unnerving to see the normally calm and completely in control Tegan to be so upset.

"I got into it with 5 rouges tonight. I had all but one when this female came out of nowhere and yelled for me to look out. Just as I turned to see what she meant the last rogue stabbed me in the stomach with a poison blade." He explained and they all listened.

"Are you alight?" Lucan ask and he nodded.

"Yeah, thanks to her. I feed from her to heal me but then I saw. Well look at her left wrist." Tegan said and they all looked as Tess held it up and they gasp in shock.

"Damn it T. A Breed mate." Dante said and Tegan nodded.

"Yeah. Not to mention she was bitten by a cold one. Not sure how she survived that but well now you see the mess I'm in. I tried to wipe her memory but I cannot access her mind." Tegan said and Lucan nodded. He went over and pride open her eyes gently since Tegan was hovering and tried as well and was hit with a brick wall with in her brain and he sighed. It was just like with his own mate. Their minds were protected.

"That's why you brought her back here?" Lucan ask and Tegan nodded, crossing his large arms over his chest.

"This is a mess T. You're going to have to explain things to her. Did the other Rogue get away?" Lucan ask and Tegan nodded.

"Then she'll be in danger now. No doubt he's reported what happened to his master and probably got a good whiff of your female. She'll need protection now." Lucan said and Tegan groaned and nodded. Damn it this was not what he wanted in his life right now.

"If Tegan doesn't want to protect the cutie. I'd be more than happy to help." Chase said and Tegan snarled at him. He was way too protective of this girl already and that scared him.

"Keep your hands and eyes away from her Harvard." He said and went to step forward only to have Lucan hold him back. Chase nodded and left not wanting to fight the much older and stronger warrior.

Lucan could see the change in his second in command. His deadliest warrior of the breed. The warrior he had spent the most time with since they were born at the same time by the first originals to land on this planet. Tegan hadn't been this protective over anyone since his last Breedmate was killed over 600 years ago and Lucan really wanted to see how this played out.

"Were you able to read her?" Lucan ask knowing his brothers abilities to read things through touch not to mention telekinetic.

"Barley. I got flashes but it doesn't make since." He said and Lucan nodded.

"Her name is Isabella Swan. She's from Washington." Gabrielle said as she handed Gideon her ID from her bag Tegan brought in with him. They would look her up until she could answer question for them.

They all left after that leaving the girl to rest knowing she'd be out for a while with the amount of blood Tegan took and they headed into the lab to see what Gideon could come up with.

"Well, looks like she's 21. Enrolled in a local community college part time. Works part time at a bakery in town. Born in Forks Washington until she was 3 when she parents divorced and she lived with her mother in Arizona until she was 17 when she went to live back with her father who died last year of a heart attack. Mother now lives with her new husband in Florida. That's it. Nothing out of the ordinary." Gideon told them and they nodded. Didn't look like she'd be a threat but they needed to talk with her. Well, Tegan needed to talk with her as soon as she woke up.

When Bella started to wake she was greeted with the sight of the dark haired male that fed from her in the alley. Gasping in shocked she looked around and had no clue where she was.

"The fuck." She said and jumped off the bed quickly only to regret it when she started to sway. Tegan was by her side in an instant holding her up and helping her into a chair.

"Don't more to fast. You still may be lightheaded." He told her in a deep and sensual voice and Bella shivered as it washed over her. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Ah good. She's awake." Lucan said coming into the room with his mate trailing behind him as usual. Gabrielle smiled at Bella and she smiled back.

Bella spent the next hour listening to the two vampires and the one vampires mate tell her who they were, what they did and what she was thanks to the birthmark on her wrist. She was sitting there pretty much just gapping like an idiot as they talked. She had no idea.

"Wow. I never knew there was more than one type of Vampire out there. I really am a danger magnet." She said palming her face and Tegan chuckled at the small women as she paced around the room. Lucan glanced over at his partner surprised by the chuckle and small smile on his face. Maybe this girl would be good for him.

"Ok so what now? I got to be at work in like an hour." Bella said looking at her watch. Tegan tensed at the thought of her outside during the day where he couldn't protect her but she wasn't his fully and there was no way he could force her to stay, not that she seems like the type he could force to do anything, she had fire in her.

"First can you tell us about the cold one bit on your arm there? And the shield Tegan said you used?" Lucan ask and Bella sighed and nodded and told them all about Edward, the Cullen's and what happened with them and the wolves who saved her when the Cullen's left her un protected. It was Tegan and Lucan's turn to be shocked and in Tegan's case pissed at these cold ones.

"Damn. You've had some crazy life chick." Gabrielle said and Bella nodded and laughed with the girl. She really had.

"You have no idea." Bella replied with a smile, looks like her life wasn't going to be boring anymore.

"Well, we can't force you to stay here. You're not a prisoner. But we would like you to come back at night and during the day don't speak to anyone you don't already know. The rogues have minions that run the street during the day for them and they are just as dangerous. Until we get that last rogue that saw you, you are in danger and Tegan here is going to be your personal guard." Lucan said and snickered at the glare Tegan shot him but he didn't contradict his leader.

"Alright. I guess I don't really have a choice since I've got myself into his mess. I'm sorry by the way." Bella said blushing as she looked over at Tegan who just waved her off and licked his lips as the blush on her face. Made her scent stronger with in the room and his mouth watered remembering her taste on his tongue.

"Tess is a vet in town during the day. She's leaving in a minute and can give you a lift." Lucan told her and Bella nodded and followed him out with one last look at Tegan as she left who was staring at her intensely and it made her blush again.

As she baked that day she couldn't get Tegan out of her head. Damn but the vampire was sexy as hell with that dark hair and smoldering eyes, tattoos and body. Bella was getting hot just thinking about him and to know that she was already partly bound to him made her even more excited.

Her day went quickly before she knew it she was walking back to her shit hole apartment and worked on her school work. She was so engrossed in her work that she didn't even know it was dark outside until a loud knock sounded on her door.

Jumping damn near out of her skin she walked over and threw the door open.

"You really shouldn't just open the door like that. What if I was a rogue?" Tegan ask and Bella rolled her eyes as the large male Vampire stared her down. He was wearing more black leather pants and black top, hair hanging down around his shoulders and knives attached to several places on his body and Bella licked her lips. He was a sight to behold.

"Then I guess I'd be dead then wouldn't I. Come on in." she told him before walking away, trying to stop the naughty thoughts running though her head. Tegan shut the door behind him now that he had been invited in and looked around.

It was not a place he thought someone like Bella should be living. When she didn't show up as the sun set after her shift he tracked her from the bakery to the 3 mile walk to the apartment. He could tell she walked because her scent still lingered in the air. Not to mention the closer they got the more there half bond pulsed. His every being wanting to claim her as his and finish the bond.

The apartment was in a low rent area in town known to have a lot of crime. The apartment had little furniture that he could tell came with the place when she moved in. She had in clean but it made Tegan nervous.

"You walked home from work?" he ask as she sat on the couch. Looking up at him she frowned in confusion.

"Ah yeah. I walk everywhere. My truck broke down not long after I moved here and I don't have the money to fix it. It's the old red truck out front." She said and he nodded, he had seen that when he walked up.

"How do you know I walk?" she ask and he shrugged.

"I tracked your scent from the bakery. It's too strong for you to have driven." he explained and she nodded.

"You're taking this all very well." He comments as he made a sweep of her apartment, memorizing everything.

"I'm good with weird. Plus my life was too boring and normal anyways. I welcome the change." She said and he chuckled. She was strange little human.

"Well let's go." He told her and she raised a brow at him.

"I beg your pardon?" she ask and he just knew she was going to be a head strong female that probably fought him at every turn.

"I need to do a few patrols tonight to see if I can find the rogue that got away and I can't leave you alone at night so come with me." He told her and she just sat there and leveled him with a look and he sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose, oh yeah head strong.

"Please." He gritted out the foreign word and she smirked before nodding and hopping off the couch with a bright smile.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" she ask patting his tattooed arm as she passed before walking into her room and packing a few things into a back pack and changing clothes. Tegan just closed his eyes and tried to remain claim. This girl was going to be the death of him.

"So how old are you?" she ask as they walked down the street. She wasn't overly talkative which he liked but when she had a question she wasn't afraid to ask.

"Very, very old." He bit out sharply and she rolled her eyes at his answer. It was obvious he didn't want to talk with her so she shut up and just looked around.

He sensed the change in her mood and knew it was because of him. He didn't mean to upset her he just wasn't any good with females anymore. Not since his mate died over 600 years ago and even then there was always something missing between them.

They arrived at an outside party and Tegan could see a couple of Rogue's mulling around, trying to find their target for the night. Pulling Bella back to the side they stood there observing them for some time.

"I don't recognize either of them for last night." She whispered into his ear and he felt a shiver run down his spine as her breath ghosted over his face where she stood on her tip toes to whisper to him. Damn he needed to get a grip.

"Nor do I but there up to no good anyways." He replied and he saw her nod as they watched. Eventually the Rogue's were able to glamour two females into following them into the woods and Tegan pulled Bella along with him as they followed. He growled lowly at the human men that stared at Bella as they passed thought the crowd but she didn't seem to notice the attention she got from others. She kept her hand on the back of his shirt so they didn't get separated as she followed him without question.

Bella felt excited as she followed after Tegan. Edward never would have taken her along with him on a stake out and it brought some kind of excitement into her boring life. She loved being involved and wondered if she could talk Tegan into taking her more often.

"Stay here." Tegan told her and she nodded and crouched down beside a large tree as she watched Tegan sped forward and take on the first Vampire, scaring the girls into running back to the party. Bella looked around for the other Rogue but didn't see him anywhere until she felt someone behind her.

Turning she saw a ravage Vampire with spit dripping from his mouth as he breathed in her smell standing behind her and staring her down. Gasping in shock Bella stood and backed away.

"Well, Well, Well. What have we here?" he snarled and Bella gulped but refused to show fear as she saw Tegan out of the corner of her eye fighting the other Rogue.

"Bella." Tegan yelled when he saw the Rogue advancing on her. When it pinned her to the tree and tried to bit her he exploded in range like he'd never felt in years. Slicing off the head of the other rogue he was fighting he made his way over in time to see Bella use her shield to throw the Rogue off her and right into Tegan's arms and he took his head off quickly. Turning his dark eyes towards Bella he saw her smiling and knew she had done that on purpose.

"Are you alright?" he ask pinning her to the tree with his body and looking her over from head to toe, trying to find anywhere that beast may have hurt her but he saw none.

"I'm fine Tegan. I knew I'd be alright." She told him and he looked into her eyes confused.

"I wasn't scared because I knew you'd be there I just had to hold him off long enough for you to kill the other one and then I flung him towards you." She told him and he couldn't help but pull her towards him and kiss her for the first time. She was fearless and showed trust in him already, something no one ever did. Sure his brothers trusted him but to an extent, not like this though.

Bella moaned into his mouth and clutched at his long dark hair as he dominated her mouth. The first kiss with her was like nothing he'd ever experience and he could tell he was going to be addicted to her already. Just as he lifted her up to wrap her legs around his waist and deepen there make out session his damn phone rang.

"Shit." He hissed as he pulled back from a panting Bella who looked absolutely breathtaking and he really wanted to ignore the call be he saw it was Lucan and knew he couldn't.

"What." He hissed into the phone, trying not to crush it as he let Bella slide slowly back to the ground and ran his thump over her kiss swollen lips as he listened. Bella the little minx sucked his thumb into her mouth briefly and he closed his eyes in pleasure. Oh the things he wanted to do to her.

 _"_ _T Man. Are you with Bella?" Lucan ask urgently._

 _"_ _Yeah. We just took out 2 rogue's in town. Not the one from last night though, why?" Tegan ask._

 _"_ _Gideon had a satellite camera on your girl's apartment. Some Rogue's just broke in a trashed the place. Left with several pieces of her clothing." Lucan told him and Tegan hissed in anger and Bella looked at him alarmed._

 _"_ _Were on our way." Tegan said and hung up._

He explained to Bella everything that Lucan said and she nodded.

"They took my clothes?" Bella ask as Tegan pulled her out of the woods and back down the street. Holding her hand the whole time. He wasn't ready to part from her touch yet and Bella was completely fine with that.

"For your scent to pass it around to other Rogues. You can't stay at your apartment anymore Bella. I'm sorry." He told her and she sighed.

"I guess I'll find a motel then." She told him with a shrug and he growled lowly at the thought. No way in hell.

"No. You'll come back to the breed house with me so I can protect you." Tegan told her and she groaned.

"Tegan. I don't want you to have to put your life on hold protecting me because I got you into this mess. I'm already a burden as it is." She said and Tegan stop and turned to stare down at her.

"You didn't get me into this mess and you sure as hell haven't been a burden. If I recall I drank from you, not the other way around. Your coming back with me and that's final." He said before turning and walking again. Smiling slightly Bella walked quickly beside him, shaking her head.

"You're not use to being told no, are you?" she ask and he grunted.

"Nope." He replied and she chuckled.

"Thank you for telling me the truth though. My ex use to keep things from me for 'my own good' and it drove me up the fucking wall." She said and he laughed as she cursed and shook his head. What a dumb ass cold one.

"Well I don't believe in sugar coating shit for anyone so that's not something you'll ever have to worry about. I tell you the truth even if you may not want to hear it. It's why my brothers consider me an asshole most of the time." He told her and she snorted in amusement.

"Well, I personally don't think you're an asshole. My ex, that's an asshole." She said dismissively and Tegan smirk as they turned down her street. When they reached her building Tegan pulled Bella up the stairs and into her apartment. He saw Lucan, Dante and Rio inside packing all the things that smelled like her quickly. Well what was left that the Rogues didn't steal or trash.

"Oh my god." Bella said as she looked around. It dawned on her that if Tegan had been just a few minutes later she would have been home alone and would have been killed or taken. Tegan felt her emotions and his stomach dropped too, he could have arrived too late and lost her and he was quickly realizing he was already attached to her.

"Bella. I assume Tegan offered our home to you for protection?" Lucan ask and she nodded wrapping her arms around her body as she gazed around.

"I tried to tell him I'd get a hotel but Mr. I don't take no for an answer refused." Bella said as she walked through the room and into her bed room. The other Vampires chuckled. No one ever dared to talk to Tegan that way but he just rolled his eyes playful at the breed mate as she walked past him and Lucan knew then his brother had found the one to complete him, finally.

Bella looked under the bed and sighed in relief. Her box of memoires from Forks was still intact and not touched. Pulling it out she slid it into her bag and looked around. The boys had packed all her things neatly for her so there wasn't anything else to do.

"I should probably contact the landlord. Find out how much I'll need to pay for all this damage." She said looking around and the busted old furniture.

"No need. We already took care of it." Lucan said and Bella gapped at him with narrowed eyes and Tegan smirked.

"Excuse me?" she ask and all the vampires looked back at her.

"I had Gideon wire money to the landlord with your notice. It's taken care of." Lucan repeated and had the urge to cringe when her eyes narrowed further and Tegan smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest and watched. She reminded him of his own mate with that look.

"As nice as that is and I'm sure you thought that was a good idea I'm not some gold digging chick that likes having money spent on her for any reason. I have taken care of myself for 21 years and I could have paid for this myself. From now on all things like that will be ran by me first, are we clear?" She said and Tegan was trying so hard not to bust a gut holding back his laughter as his brother stood there, eyes wide staring at the petite female who was daring him to argue with her eyes.

All Lucan could do was nod in respond and flip his brothers off as he heard there chuckles. Nodding Bella walked back over towards Tegan.

"Are we done? I'm getting a little tired." She ask and Tegan nodded quickly.

"Of course. Car's outside." He said and laid a hand on her back and gently led her down the stairs with his brothers following behind. All Bella's things were packed in the back of their SUV and Tegan helped Bella in the back as he slide in side beside her.

She ended up falling asleep on the way there leaning against him and he didn't have the heart to move her so he just sat back and enjoyed the ride and ignored Lucan's smirk as he drove.

"There's a room by you and a room by Chase that's ready. Take your pick?" Dante told him as they arrived. He picked her up gentle and cradled her in his arms as he got out. Glaring at his brother he hissed.

"No way in hell I'm putting her next to play boy." He replied and Dante rolled his eyes but nodded as they rode in the elevator underground.

No one was around as he led Bella towards the hall he slept on. He liked to be away from everyone so no one roomed to close to him. He opened the door and laid Bella on the bed and removed her shoes. Standing back he moved the hair out of her face and ran his hand down her cheek before leaving quickly and shutting the door. The sun was rising soon and he needed sleep as well.

The next day Bella woke up close to noon and groaned in horror. She was so late for work and she knew she was fired. Getting her phone from her bag sure enough there was a missed call from her boss telling her that since she didn't bother to call not to bother coming back in.

Well it sucked she was fired but she didn't really like the job anyways and her boss was a dick so it wasn't a huge loss, plus with a bunch of raging vampires after her right now it might not be the best idea to be alone and she didnt want Tegan risking his life more than he needed to for her.

Sighing she looked around the room and was impressed. The room was large and the bed was the most comfortable bed she'd ever slept in. It was decorated in dark colors and there were no windows anywhere and Bella knew it was because they were underground.

She saw someone had brought in all her things so she went into the massive bathroom and took a shower. The last couple days had been a dozy.

After she shower she tipped toed outside and looked around. She peeked into the room next to hers and saw Tegan was asleep in his dark room and she smiled. He looked so sexy bare chested in bed.

"Hey." She heard and she jumped with a loud gasp and spun around. Gabrielle was standing there smiling at her.

"Sorry, I thought maybe you'd be up and wanted to let you know us girls are about to cook us a lunch. If you'd like to join us while the guys sleep." She whispered and Bella nodded and closed Tegan's door and followed the pretty women down the hall.

The girls worked together making several dishes for lunch and Bella felt right at home. She didn't feel shy or awkward around these women once and they laughed and talked for hours. They filled Bella in on each of their stories. How they met there Vampire and ended up becoming there mate and it was nice to hear that they had crazy issues in the beginning too.

When the sun started setting Bella made her way back to her room to try and get some work done. When had just turned down the hall her room was on when he saw a different Vampire slide out of the shadow cause her to yelp and back into the wall.

"Whoa, it's ok. My names Chase. I live here too." He told her as he moved closer until he was leaning near her as she tried to calm her racing heart.

"You scared the shit out of me dude. What the hell?" she ask and he smirked until Tegan's door was yanked open and a shirtless Tegan was growling lowly at Chase.

"I'm warning you man." Tegan said and Chase backed away quickly.

"She's not claimed yet T. You can't blame a man for trying." He said and Bella had to put her hand on Tegan's chest to stop him from charging the idiot.

"It's not worth it Tegan." She told him gazing at him with her chocolate eyes. Tegan took a few deep breaths and was amazed that her touch had instantly calmed his raging monster. He was one breath away from killing Chase when all of a sudden that anger was gone, just by her mere touch. Nodding he wrapped his arm around Bella's body and gently steered her into his room and slammed the door in Chases smirking face.

Pushing her against the door gently he moved in close and inhaled her scent deeply. Sighing in pleasure as the aroma hit his nose. Bella panted as his close proximity effected her and Tegan could smell her arousal and he groaned.

"Stay away from Chase. He thinks he's god's gift to women." Tegan said and Bella just nodded as she licked her lips and Tegan snapped.

He kissed her deeply, needing to taste her and she responded with equal fever. Picking her up she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pressed her into the door. Her smell surrounded him and his mouth watered. Pulling back so she could breath he ran his kisses down her neck and the parts of her chest he could reach. She panted and moaned as she grinded herself against him searching relief.

Moving quickly he laid her on his bed and settled his larger body down against her careful to keep most his weight from crushing her as he kissed her lips again. For a virgin she kissed like a pro.

Her nails bit into his shoulders as her legs gripped him tightly and he was starting to lose control. She made his fucking head spin.

He rocked his hips down into hers showing her the effect she had on his body, how much he wanted her as well. He wanted to take her, claim her as his but he wouldn't do that just yet.

"Ugh. Don't stop." She pleaded as they rocked together. He could feel is orgasm coming quickly and he was amazed the way she made him feel. Her emotions he could feel through there half bond were strong for a human and it made his pleasure even higher.

"Bella. I want to taste you again. Can I?" he ask. He needed to taste her again. He felt starved without her blood and he realized no other blood would give me the satisfaction hers did.

"Yes. Please." She said panting as they rocked faster and harder. She tilted her head to the side and he groaned as he kissed and sucked at her neck. Finally when he felt there peeks hitting he let his fangs sink into her creamy neck and he drank deeply sending her flying over the edge so hard she passed out.

He drank from her deeply before pulling back and licking the wound closed. He laid against her for a moment longer panting and catching his breath. He'd never had an orgasm that powerful before and if he had been human he would have black out too.

Standing he went to the bathroom and pulled on his shirt. Her blood pumping through his veins made him feel strong and whole and he knew it wouldn't be long before he had has running through hers tying her to him forever. He just needed to make sure that was what she wanted. Covering her up he kissed her forehead and stared at her flushed face. He liked seeing her in his bed.

When Bella woke an hour later she was still in Tegan's bed and she felt tired. Must be the amount of blood he took. Looking around she saw Tegan was gone but he left a roast beef sandwich on the table for her to each with a note that he went patrolling. Smiling she took her sandwich and slipped back into her room. She didn't want to impose on his personal space when he wasn't there. She couldn't keep the smile off her face as she did her school work. Tegan made her feel amazing.

"Did you bond with her yet?" Lucan ask Tegan from where they sat perched on top of a building that held a small rouge nest. They were just watching the place to see how many came in and out and if they heard anything about Bella.

"Are we having a fucking heart to heart now man?" Tegan grunted and Lucan rolled his eyes at his brother.

"If we need to. You smell fucking amazing T. So I was assuming that you sealed the deal with Bella?" Lucan ask and Tegan rolled his eyes then.

"No I have not. We messed around a little and I drank from her but that was it." He said with a shrug and Lucan turned and gave him a look.

"Please don't tell me you're only going to keep her around as a donor T? That's not fair to her and you know it." Lucan ask and Tegan rounded on him with a growl.

"Is that the kind of man you think I am. Toying with a Breedmate like that. I would never do that." He hissed and Lucan nodded.

"I didn't think so. But I had to ask. Bella deserves better than that. She's already been used by the cold ones before." Lucan told him and he grunted in response. The cold ones disgusted him and made him want to kill something when he thought about them around Bella.

"She's a virgin Lucan. I can't just take her no matter how badly I want to. I need to make sure she's sure. Giving her my blood will bind her to me forever. That's not something to be taken lightly. Last time I rushed into that my mate ended up dead a few months later. In case you forgot." Tegan said coldly and Lucan nodded. He remembers having to put down Tegan's Mate 600 years ago when the Rogue's finished with her. Tegan couldn't do it so Lucan had no choice and Tegan hadn't been the same since. He didn't think there bond had been strong but even so losing a mate is not easy for a Breed.

"No. I haven't forgotten that my friend. That's for sure." Lucan told him and Tegan nodded before turning away.

"Just don't wait too long. I almost lost Gabrielle because I was scared to make that last jump. Afraid of myself when it came to her. Don't make that mistake. And don't let Chase think you don't want her. Because you know he'll be happy to have a mate warming his bed every night." Lucan said and chuckled when Tegan growled lowly at the thought.

"I'll chop off his fucking dick if he lays one finger on her." Tegan replied and Lucan continued to chuckle quietly as they lapsed into silence after that. Both lost in their own thoughts.

When Tegan arrived back home just before dawn he peeked into Bella's room and was shocked to see she was still up. Sitting on her stomach on her bed typing away at a computer in nothing but a tiny tee shirt and shorts. She looked up after a minute and smiled brightly at him.

"Your back? How was everything?" she ask closing her computer and sitting up.

"Quite. Nothing new." He told her and she nodded.

"I was kinda hoping you'd take me with you. I liked going patrolling with you last night." She said biting her lip and look at him through her lashes and Tegan really wanted to kiss her again. He'd never been this drawn to anyone before.

"That could be dangerous." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"My very existence is dangerous it seems. Besides I feel the safest when I'm with you." She told him and he walked into the room and shut the door. Stalking forward he crawled over her until she was forced to lay back as he hovered over her again, running his eyes over her body and taking deep pulls of her scent.

"Is that so?" he ask her and she nodded running her fingers timidly up his large arms and tracing the tattoos with her fingers. He liked that she wanted to touch him but he could tell she wasn't sure if she was allowed and he'd change that soon. He wanted her to touch him whenever she damn well wanted.

"Yes." She said and he kissed her again. He didn't deepen it as much as he wanted because he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back again and daylight was coming soon. But he needed to feel her lips again. Taste her before he slept.

"Besides with the way that one guy looks at me it might be safer if I stay within your sight." Bella said when he pulled back. She knew she was using a dirty trick but she really did want to go with him. She didn't want to be locked down in this house all the time. Tegan growled at the thought and he narrowed his eyes and she stared innocently back up at him. Oh yeah she was going to be the death of him.

"You're doing what?" Dante ask the next night when Tegan and Bella came into the training room and let the others know he was taking her with him on the stake out.

"I don't think I mumbled but in case you're hearing is somehow going as you age D, I said I was taking Bella with me tonight." Tegan said coldly and Bella giggled as she raised her hand and touched his shirt covered back. He threw her a wink and Bella knew he was pleased with her touch and that pleased Bella, she wanted his man to be hers.

"Isn't that a little dangerous. I mean Chase and Gideon will be here to keep the girls safe if that's what your worried about." Dante said and Tegan tensed and shifted his body to shield Bella from Chase's leering view and he felt her grip onto his shirt.

"She wants to go and I'm taking her. I don't need to ask permission from any of you." Tegan spat before turning and grabbing Bella's hand and pulling her out of the room. She waved back at the guys with a smile on her face. Pleased she got what she wanted. Edward would never have allowed something like this.

Tegan had to admit having Bella with him as he watched the rogue nest wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. As distracting as she was she didn't talk too much so he could focus and she kept her eyes on the building as well knowing how important there pictures and surveillance was.

When Dante arrived to take their place Tegan decided to do a sweep around the area with Bella first before heading back home.

"Can I ask you something?" she said as they walked and he nodded.

"Have you ever had a mate before?" Bella ask and he paused for a moment and nodded.

"Yes but not for over 600 years." He said and she nodded in thought.

"What happened?" she ask. He stared at her for a moment before pulling her into an alley so he could talk with her. He wanted to be open with her.

"I was young back then. Lucan and I had just started the order along with another brother who ended up betraying us named Marek. I was the only one to take a mate so quickly. Sorcha was her name. She was raised in our coven. She was a Breedmate too. Young. She latched onto me as soon as I became a leader. We didn't have a connection that we should have but I still cared about her. We bonded quickly but never had any children. I think because we were not really meant to be. The rogues kidnapped her, turned her into a mindless minion and sent her back to me. There was no way to save her after that. I couldn't bring myself to kill her so Lucan did it for me. I've never thought about taking another mate since." He told her and she nodded. She gave him a hug in comfort.

"I'm sorry you had to go thought that. But I'm not sorry we met. We've both had a rough time I think with our past but I think we were meant to meet." She told him and he sighed as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. She was thawing his hardened heart, but only for her.

"Yes, I agree with that as well." He told her and she nodded against him before pulling away.

"T man. 5 Rouges in the next alley over from your location with a few humans, I'm on my way." Dante's voice said over the radio and Tegan pulled Bella along quickly as they made their way out of the alley and jogged to the other.

When they reached the alley Dante met them there.

"Stay here." Tegan told Bella as she nodded and moved to hide behind the large trash bin as the two Breed Warriors ran towards the Rouges. The 2 humans ran quickly to safety and was stopped by Lucan who pulled up in a black SUV. He whipped their memories and sent them on their way before speeding over and helping the other two. The fight last for quite some time but the 5 rogues were no match for the 3 warriors, Bella was in awe at the way Tegan moved. She'd seen him fight before but every time made her that much hotter it seemed. Once they dusted the rogues Tegan made his way back over to her with fire in his eyes. The other 2 rolled their eyes and went to wait in the SUV.

"That was so hot." Bella told him and Tegan smirked and pushed Bella against the wall and kissed her deeply. After a few moments Lucan beeped the horn in annoyance.

"T man let's ride or your ass is walking home." He yelled out. Bella pulled back from the kiss and laughed, really loved the other guys too. They made her laugh at their interactions.

"Better go before he gets his panties in a twist." Tegan said and wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulder and stirred her out of the alley.

Everything seemed in slow motion after that. Bella heard her name being yelled and turned to the right to see the 7 Cullen's standing there across the street staring at her. Another car skidded to a halt in front of them and Tegan pushed Bella out of the way just in time for a gunshot to go off. Lucan and Dante jumped out but help but the car sped off and Bella screamed when she saw Tegan had taken the bullet.

He hit the ground hard just as the Cullen's ran across the street.

"Bella are you alright love?" Edward ask but Bella ignored him.

"Tegan." She said dropping to the ground as Lucan and Dante kneeled down as well.

"Bella. He'll be fine. It's s poison bullet. He needs your blood to heal but we need to get him home first. It's not safe out here." Lucan said and Bella nodded as tears flowed down her face. Tegan was groaning in pain. Niko and Rio pulled up as well and together they loaded there injured and cursing brother into the back of the SUV. Bella went to follow but Edward grabbed her wrist hard and yank her back.

"What the hell Bella." He ask and Bella became frantic as fear shot through her. What if the Cullen's took her away from Tegan?

"Let me go. Tegan." She yelled and Lucan had Edward against the wall by his throat as the other warriors held off the rest of the Cullen's, before he could do anything else to Bella.

"Your coven leader hasn't educated you very well young one. A cold one is to never touch one of our breed mates without dying by our hand." Lucan hissed. Bella could hear Tegan yelling as Rio held him down. He wanted to kill Edward. Bella massaged her wrist from where Edward had grabbed her and she glared at him, she felt like her wrist might be sprained.

"But Bella is mine." Edward said looking to Bella for help but he received nothing but a glare.

"I'm not your anything Edward." She spat glaring at all the Cullen's.

"Bella is a Breedmate and she belongs to Tegan. Whatever you think you had in the past was over the moment you betrayed her. She's one of us now." Lucan told him before letting him go and steering Bella away.

"Leave me alone Edward." Bella called out as she hopped in the SUV with Lucan's help to be with Tegan and took his face in her hands.

"Hey I'm here. Take what you need." She told him. He used his free arm not holding his stomach and pulled her gently towards him. He inspected her wrist that was forming a nasty bruise and ran his fingers over it lightly.

"I'll kill him for that." Tegan said darkly in a voice lased with pain as he reached up and ran his fingers over Bella's cheek. Bella smiled and ran her fingers though his hair and she held her other wrist to his mouth. Lucan pulled away and Bella never looked back at the Cullen's as Tegan fed from her to heal. She passed out before they were home but with Tegan, she already felt like home.

When she woke later she knew it was the next night. She had slept thought the whole day. Shifting she groaned and then froze. She felt someone in bed with her.

"Awake I see." She heard Tegan's voice and she gasp as her eyes flew open and she sat up quickly only to fall back down lightheaded. Tegan chuckled.

"How many times is it going to take before you learn you cannot get up that fast after giving me a lot of blood." He ask and she rolled her eyes before turning over on her side and facing Tegan who was still laying next to her. Her eyes roamed his face and she saw he looked healed. He was not wearing a shirt and she ran her hands over his stomach.

"Are you alright?" she ask and he nodded, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Thanks to you again. Seems you are forever saving me with your amazing blood." He told her and she blushed. She loved the fact he could feed from her and she loved how it felt when he did it. She wondered what it would be like to taste his blood. Tess and Gabby had explained to her how they were able to live forever with their mates and what a full bond would Intel and Bella really wanted that with Tegan. He made her feel alive.

"Well, you save me just as much. I'm sorry you got shot because of me." She said and he tilted her face to look at him.

"We don't know who the bullet was really meant for. But I'm glad I was there to take it in your place." He told her and she smiled.

"Does this mean you won't take me with you anymore?" she ask and he hummed in thought.

"Would you still want to go out with me? Knowing the dangers?" he ask and she nodded.

"Yes. I love seeing you out there and I can't stand the thought of being locked in here waiting for you every day. It will drive me crazy." She said and he nodded.

"Well, I don't want you going crazy." He told her and she smiled before kissing him deeply and running her nails down his bare stomach. Groaning he rolled her over and hovered above her.

"I want to bond with you Bella. Is this something you want as well?" he ask and she nodded quickly.

"Please think about it first. This is not something we can take back once complete. I started the first half of our bond by mistake but I have come to learn the last few days that I need you. If you need more time just say the word and I'll give you all the time you need." He said but she shook her head.

"I know what I want Tegan. I've wanted it since the first day. You make me feel alive and I feel at home here with you. Please Tegan. Bond me to you." She ask and he searched her eyes for a long time before kissing her again.

She moaned when he ran his hands down her body before pulling her shirt up. Bella pulled back from the kiss and removed her shirt and tossed it to the floor. Her bra followed next. He groaned at the sight of her topless before his mouth trailed kisses down her chest. Lavishing attention to her breast before moving down.

"Please." She begged not really sure what she wanted but knowing she might explode if he didn't do something. Chuckling he undid her jeans and pulled them and her panties off and tossed to the floor as well. Once she was completely naked he sat back and admired her.

She was stunning. She blushed under his gaze and tried to cover herself only to have his hands stop her.

"Don't. Your stunning." He told her and she smiled up at him. She sat up and ran kisses down his chest as she undid his black pants. He groaned loudly when she bit his neck. She didn't draw blood but he knew soon enough she would be. She'd bite him just as much as he bit her and he'd love every second of it.

Pushing her back down he got rid of his pants before crawling naked back up her body. Kissing up her legs and running his hands across her sex. She gasp and moaned. She was so wet for him already.

"Ready?" he ask her. He was too far gone for anymore foreplay this time. He had to claim her now, his beast was demanding it now that she said yes.

"Yes." She panted and he shifted and slide slowly into her, breaking her barrier as he went. She gasp in pain and he stilled allowing her time to adjust. He didn't want to hurt her anymore than he already was and he knew he was larger than most men but she was a Breedmate and was made to handle it.

"I'm ok." She told him when she started to relax. Groaning at how tight she was he slide out and pushed back in easily. They both moaned loudly. He had never, ever felt sex like this before and knew without a doubt that she was the one meant for him forever and he'd be sure she knew how much he loved her every day.

"Fuck, Oh fuck." She panted and he chuckled at her dirty mouth as he kissed her neck and started moving at vampire speed inside of her. Biting his wrist he held it to her mouth.

"Drink. Seal the bond baby." He told her and she began to drink instantly. They both moaned as she drew deeply from his vein. Clicking out his fangs he sank them into her neck as the bond sealed completely bonding her to him forever.

Bella and Tegan woke the next night feeling whole and amazing. There bond sung strongly between them and Tegan couldn't remember the last time he felt this good.

"Wow." Bella said and he chuckled as he rolled over and looked at her. His blood had been good for her. She was beautiful before it only enhanced that beauty and she smelled fucking fantastic, mixed with him and his beast purred in content for the first time in his whole life.

"Are you sore?" he ask running his large hand down her naked back, worried that he may have been too rough with her. Shaking her head she smiled at him and kissed him deeply.

"Nope. But I'm hungry as hell though." She said and he chuckled.

He sat with her in the kitchen as she ate dinner, everyone else was around the house doing who the hell knows what and he wasn't due for patrols tonight.

"Tegan Can I ask you something?" Bella ask as she washed her plate and put it away.

"You can ask me anything." He told her and he watched as she slide her little body up to him and climbed into his lap, he gulped at the look in her eyes.

"Will you teach me to fight? I've always wanted to learn but never trusted anyone to show me, plus I need help with my shield?" she said. He looked into her beautiful eyes and groaned. He couldn't tell her no.

And that's where everyone found them a few hours later. They had heard something happening in the training room and went to investigate only to see Tegan go flying across the room as he was hit with Bella's shield. She jumped up and down in excitement.

"I did it." She said as Tegan landed on his feet with practice ease and smiled an actually smile at her that had everyone staring at him with mouths open.

"Yes you did. Excellent job." He told her as he turned to look at the others and frowned.

"Why the hell are you all looking like gapping idiots?" he ask as Bella walked over towards him and he immediately wrapped her in his arm as she giggled.

"What the hell was that?" Dante ask and Tegan rolled his eyes.

"I've been teach Bella to fight and use her shield to help protect her when we go patrolling. That was her perfecting it." He told them and Bella couldn't take the smile off her face.

"Your still gonna take her patrolling with you?" Dante ask and Tegan growled low in his throat.

"I don't think I need to ask permission when it comes to my Breedmate D but yes I plan to still take her because she still wants to go." Tegan growled and they all look down at a nodding Bella and let their eyes run over her quickly, Well all but Chase who let his linger just a tad too long for Tegan's liking and he un sheathed one of his blades and sent it flying at Chases head, imbedding it in the wall just inches from his face causing everyone to jump back.

"What the hell T?" Chase ask visibly shaking and Tegan narrowed his eyes again.

"I've done fucking told you to watch it looking to hard at my mate Harvard. I will chop off your fucking dick if you do it again. Don't make me repeat myself." Tegan spat and Chase nodded quickly as the other brothers rolled their eyes at his stupidity. They had all had to threaten him with it came to their mates too at first. He was a young, horny bastard.

"Congrats on the bond. It looks good on you Bella." Lucan told her and she nodded with a smile as she clung to Tegan as the other mates smiled at her.

Just then the camera beeped loudly and Gideon ran over to the computer and started typing quickly but they pulled up the camera at the front door.

"We got cold one's walking up to the door Lucan." He said and Tegan growled loudly as Bella tensed.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." She spat before pulling away from Tegan and stomping out of the room, anger pulsing though there bond strongly. Tegan and the other followed her to the elevators and watched as she forcibly pressed the up button, Tegan right there with her.

"When it opened they all piled in the large elevator as the warriors mentally prepared themselves to fight to protect their new sister and there mates if need be seeing as the girls were all right there with Bella and not looking to happy. When they got off the elevator in time to hear the door bell ding the girls pushed past the boys and walked along side Bella as she marched to the door and the boys all shared a look as they followed behind their mates closely. This was not gonna be good for the cold ones.

When Bella reach the door she flung it open when enough force that if it wasn't metal it would have shattered it quickly.

"What the fuck do you want?" Bella hissed as she stood the in doorway with the other girls glaring at the Cullen's, arms crossed over there chest with the breed warriors glaring just as hard standing close behind them. The Cullen's had not expected this greeting and where a little speechless.

"Um." Carlisle said and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Speak. You've rudely come to our home uninvited I might add, so I'm dying to hear what you want?" Bella said and the girls all nodded in agreement.

"And do it quickly. We have shit to do." Renta replied backing her new sister up.

"Bella we just want to talk." Alice said and Bella snorted.

"About 3 years too late for that shit aren't you?" she ask and Edward frowned.

"I see your language has declined since we've been away." Edward comments and Tegan wrapped Bella in his arms quickly as he felt through there bond she was about to jump the stupid big mouth cold one as the other girls gasp in outrage and he didn't want her hurt.

"Fuck you. You prudy ass old virgin. How's that for my language bitch." She spat exploding in rage as she slammed her shield into Edward, sending him flying back and landing into a tree that snapped in half. The Cullen's all gasp in shock as they watched Tegan whisper in her ear to calm her down.

"Let's take this talk inside. T Man calm your mate down. Girls let them through." Lucan order and Tegan carried Bella inside and took her to one of the side rooms upstairs while his brothers and the girls handled the cold ones. Ones inside he pinned her to the door and kissed her deeply.

All her anger vanished the moment his lips let hers and she moaned into the kiss.

"Better now?" he ask and she chuckled.

"Well, I'm always better when your lips on mine but I want the Cullen's gone. I don't want them coming here and trying to break us apart." She said and he held her face between both of his large ones and tilted her head up to look into his eyes.

"You're bonded to me now Bella. Nothing can break that apart and I'll kill them before I let them touch you again." Tegan told her and she nodded with a sigh and he kissed her again before letting her slide to the floor.

They made their way down stairs and into the meeting room where Bella chuckled. The Cullen's were all sitting huddled together almost on one side of the room and the other breed mates sitting at the other end of the table with the warriors standing near the doors, all with weapons in their hands and no one was saying anything.

Tegan came inside with a nod to Lucan and he held a chair out for Bella and he took a stand behind his mate.

"Well, now that we're all here say what you have to say." Tegan said coldly. Edward nodded and sat forward in his chair and looked at Bella.

"Bella love." He started and Tegan growled loudly and Bella just smirked.

"Do not address her with any pet names or try to talk to her as if she belongs to you because if you do I will cut off your balls and shove them down your throat." Tegan hissed coldly and Edward looked to Bella to help but she just smirked and reached up and patted Tegan's arm.

"I suggest for your safety young one that you address Bella by her name only. And respect her like the Breedmate that she is. You may or may not know since your coven leader has failed to educate you again it seems is that our weapons are not from this world and can easily slice through your hardened skin like butter so proceed with caution." Lucan told them. The Cullen's all looked to Carlisle who nodded in confirmation that what he said was true so Edward gulped and tried again.

"May I ask why you're not in Forks Bella?" Edward said and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Because after dealing with your betrayal of not being 'good enough to be a Cullen' and then having to deal with Victoria which the wolves took care of just in time. Charlie died of a heart attack so I decided Forks held way to many bad memories for me so I can here." Bella said and Edward looked down in shame as the other Cullen's frowned.

"Whatever made you think you were not good enough to be a Cullen dear?" Esme ask which a glance at Tegan when she let the dear slip out. He just grunted but didn't say anything. He wouldn't yell at the female unless he had too and he didn't smell any deception from her yet.

"Ah because Edward said so." Bella replied as if it was obvious and Rose reach over and slapped her brother across the back of his head.

"Ouch. What the heck Rose?" Edward ask and she just glared him quiet.

"What did you tell her Edward?" Rose ask but he just opened and closed his mouth like the pansy he was. Bella and the breed house all chuckled and smirked.

"He said that you all left and he was leaving too and I could come because I wasn't good enough to be a Cullen. That I was only a distraction for you all to amuse yourselves with and that you were done playing with me. That I was human and my memories would fade with time and that it was time for you to move on to the next distraction." Bella filled them in and the outrage that washed over all the Cullen's had Edward cringing back as Emmett had to be held back by Jasper.

"You what. You told us that she wanted us gone. That she was tired of the danger we brought to her life and Jasper has blamed himself since. How could you Edward." Alice hissed and Carlisle had to stop her from jumping Edward too.

"Alright. Let's all calm down and deal with this later. Edward I'm very disappointed in you right now." Carlisle said and Bella rolled her eyes again.

"As amusing as this all is whether or not he lied to everyone involved doesn't stop the fact that you all have your own fucking mind and are all grown ass Vampires at that and could have easily came to me and ask me yourself. You all knew how much I wanted to be a part of your family so you should have never doubted my word and Jasper should have known I would never blame him for any of it. Edward is a pussy and tucked tail and ran when it got tough and you all followed along because he's the prodigal son." Bella spat and Tegan laid a gentle hand on her shoulder just in case she tried to attack again but she held still and sat back in the chair.

"Bella. I said all of that because I wanted you to hate us." Edward said and Bella snorted.

"Well mission accomplished." She told him.

"I wanted you to be able to move on as a human and have a normal safe life with the dangers we brought to it." He told her and she slammed her hand down on the table.

"Were you my father or my boyfriend Edward? What the hell gave you the right to decide my life for me? Nothing that's what. I had been taking care of myself for 18 years before you and your family decided I was too stupid to be able to make decisions for myself anymore. I can decide if I want to be human, Vampire or a fuck wolf if I want and no one has the right to think they can make that choice for me." She told him and he sighed when he realized she was not going to forgive him easily.

"I want to apologize for that and for leaving and lying the way I did. I never stopped loving you Bella." He told her and Tegan tensed but Bella patted his hand to calm him down.

"Well as nice as that all is Edward and I'm glad you felt the need to get it off your chest after 3 fucking years. But frankly my dear I don't give a damn anymore. When you left I was a zombie. I barely ran on auto pilot. My parents tried to have me commited because they though I was going to off myself. If it wasn't for the wolves befriending me and helping me realized I was better off then I might have. Even if I was still in Forks living a fucking boring life like you wanted me too I would never take you back. You turned me into your idea of a simpering, Victorian era girlfriend that followed your every lead and the Bella I am now sure as fucking hell wouldn't put up with that shit. I know who I am now and why I've always felt like I was meant for something else. I'm a Breedmate and I belong to Tegan. I love him and I'm bonded to him to the fullest extent and nothing and no one will break that apart so you're wasting your time because all I feel when I look at you is anger." Bella told him and Edward looked down in sadness as he realized for once that he had lost Bella for good.

Tegan smirked so freaking wide that Lucan could only shake his head, proud that his brother finally found a mate that could keep him on his toes and strong enough to stand up to anyone that pissed her off.

"Is Bella in danger?" Alice ask and Tegan glared at her.

"Why do you ask such a question?" he said and she huffed.

"Because we saw that car pull up and that guy with the same tattoos as you tried to shot one of you and I wanted to know if it was meant for Bella? Whether she believes it or not we do still care for her." Alice said and Bella snorted in disagreement.

"We do not know who the bullet was meant for but rest assured we will protect Bella and the other girls just as we always have. We do not need nor want the help from a ground of weak cold ones that wouldn't stand a chance against a rouge." Tegan told her and she just huffed and sat back.

"if that is all I believe it's time for you to leave and go back to wherever you came from." Lucan replied and the Cullen's had no choice but to stand to leave.

"We were thinking of staying in Boston for a time." Carlisle said and Lucan narrowed his eyes.

"Boston is breed territory cold one and you know the rules." Lucan said and Carlisle sighed and nodded before leading his family out of the room. They all glanced at Bella who just turned from them and let Tegan pull her out of the room and towards there room while Dante, Rio and Niko made sure the Cullen's left.

(I've been working on this for a while and I really like it. What do yall think? I'm planning on continuing but I wanted to put out there what I've finished so far. If you haven't read the Midnight breed series I highly recommend it.)


End file.
